The-AandO-Squad: School Wars: Book 2 Everlasting Secrets
by The-AO-Squad
Summary: In Book 2 of the AO-Squad School Wars series, Kate and Humphrey are just finally settling into this new routine at this new school. But something comes up, causing for them both to make a big mistake on what the truth really is. There's no stopping this new rumor on something that isn't true now though. Can the two change their ways? Redo what's been said?... Or will tension build?
1. Chapter 1: The Usual

**_The-AlphaAndOmega-Squad_**

**_-School Wars Book #2: Everlasting Secrets_**

_This is book two of **The-AlphaAndOmega-Squad : **School Wars Series. This is a crossover with Lionsgate's Alpha &amp; Omega and some (our) known copyrighted OC's which are not usable. This story also withholds different POV (point of views) Do enjoy!_

_Based on: Jordan and Jamie_

_Author: Jordan_

_OC's: Wolf version_

_Date when started: January 28, 2015_

_For more info on the AandO-Squad go to **The-****AO-Squad **on Deviantart._

_Or even check out the AO-Squad Wiki._

_This story is based on **True Events**. Everything in this book, happened in real life to us._

Basic important character info:

Jamie= Humphrey (tho she's a girl in reality)

Jordan= Kate

We're both sisters, yet in these books I use the term 'mates' seeming Kate and Humphrey were based off the movie Alpha and Omega. No, we aren't gay, sorry for any confusion.

**PLEASE TAKE CAUTION: IF YOU HAVE NOT READ BOOK 1 PLEASE READ THAT ONE FIRST. YOU WILL BE UTTERLY CONFUSED. THANK YOU!**

* * *

**_Prologue_**

* * *

_Feelings. I, personally think we all have a different way of seeing them. This book, to me, is based on decisions and, well, feelings. Point of views, fame, judgement that's all what anybody pretends to not care about. But that's not true... The story I now am about to tell you cannot be found in any other book. It was not thought up. It was not written by some other well-known man throughout the crevices of the world, given to us, so we could have a good story. No. These events your going to read are true. And Real, just like book one of the School Wars series. This really happened to us. Me and my sister. So I know many of you too have had very rough and... maybe unbelievable experiences such as these, or ours. But it really does seem sometimes like our lives are written stories or scripts for an upcoming movie. I really don't understand... But this all did happen. Thank you by the way, if you've read book one and have now decided to read book two. Means SO much._

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

It was now September within the HGCS school. An amazing time. School had just started not only a few weeks ago, and our main characters, Kate and Humphrey are having a pretty wild experience fitting into this whole new ritual. (note: we didn't actually move to a new school. we've always gone to this one, yet after 7th grade it felt as if everything we ever knew changed for some reason. Not just the ways, but especially the students)

Dark clouds rolled overhead now. Wind swept wildly. It was becoming fall now, a beautiful season, expecting the leaves to be changing soon... You could already get glimpses of reds and oranges coming into view from even a distance away from any Maple tree or something.

It was 7: 31 now as Kate and Humphrey headed into the school building. A slight drizzle covered them in a slight dewy coat, making the feel colder than ever now. Their paws left small water-marked muddy pawprints as they entered the warmer building now, tails slightly dragging from the thought of another week. It had been... let's say, maybe 3 weeks now since they started school?

Humphrey looked to her mate Kate now, her golden colored fur slightly darker than usual from the wetness of outside. Kate's eyes shot to him at that moment too, the usual look of despair on her face. She raised her eyebrows at the slightest. "We're gonna be late again... aren't we?" She asked him questionably. Humphrey opened his mouth to reject, but then thought better of it. They were normally always late, so why should this time be any different.

Syrita, one of their best friends was casually kinda always late as well... but that was normal. Besides, Kate and Humphrey lived... about 35 minutes away from school... making it earlier than early to always be getting up in time to make it to school.

"Come on" Kate flicked her tail and started forwards into the heart of the lobby, heading for the passage that would lead them to the first main hall of the main building and then to the straight ahead, stairwell leading to the Middle School Hall.

Humphrey was still shaking droplets of water off of him as he caught up to meet his Mate. "So, you ready to um... " Humphrey's voice faded now as they started up the stairs. He knew that Kate knew what he was talking about instantly. It was like they had this way as always... others never knew what they were sometimes getting at, but to each other, they were as readable as a first grade book.

"Yeah. I know" Kate spoke without turning to him. Her eyes stayed on the stairs that sharply turned left and then left again till you got to the Middle School floor. "fate awaits me..." She simply said as usual. Humphrey could see slight annoyance pinned on her face at the thought of getting her second math quiz back. Her first one had been a bust. Humphrey's was no better though.

The two seemed to struggle the most in math for some reason... and it always seemed to get in the way of 'trying' to enjoy a specific day. They rounded the two sharp curves of the stairwell and then finally entered the hallway, their eyes trying to never leave the path ahead of them. "So.. what do ya wanna talk about" Humphrey began quickly, feeling uneasy as he knew the 'Cool Kids' were in their normal spots within the hall.

Once you came up that stairwell, you'd either go to the left, which led to the sixth grade and seventh grade halls, or to the right, which led to eight grade. Sixth and eighth were erected in each opposite direction and had a small long running table or counter along the side wall of each different hallway. At eighth grade's counter would always be sitting the Cool Kids, chatting, laughing, and yet also watching like hawks at the new comers that were always late for class each day. Kate's eye twitched slightly as she caught the overwhelming sound of Jayla's particularly loud tone, ranting on about some dumb mutt who tried to 'burn' her with a comback.

Kate felt like rolling her eyes to this, but couldn't. Not now. Not while they had a clear view of her and Humphrey.

They were in the clear zone though, once they turned the corner, which was a left. (you could go right or left. If right, you'd head down to math, and if you took another right, you'd head to Bible and the long seventh grade hall.)

Once they entered their first period though, which was Language/English whatever, it was as if the two were holding their breaths and could let it out now. "Finally.." Kate muttered as she unclipped her bookbag harnessed onto her back. Humphrey did the same.

Next thing you know, Robby comes trotting into the room, his brass colored fur shining and his wolf-mane/hair brushed back with sleekness. "hey Robby" Kate greeted instantly, not ever letting the chance slip to talk with someone... for someone might just oversee you.

Robby nodded as he headed for his desk. "Forgot something" he explained, using his teeth quickly to unzip his bookbag so he could go digging in it. "Oh?" Humphrey tipped his head. "What might that be?"

"Just something for Specials" He responded. Kate liked Robby. He was one of those smart types. No, she wouldn't call him a nerd but still he always seemed nice and talked to anybody, and never used sarcasm.

What Rank would she'd say hes in?... hmm... Probably the Normal area actually. He went from rank to rank usually, but never including one of the high ranks.

Humphrey then finally nodded and turned for the door. he sighed, as Kate headed with him. "I really don't wanna go to Art" he whined, ears slightly flattening atop his head now.

Kate snorted just thinking of her own Special, which was Spanish. "Same." But they had too, one way or another...

At that moment, the bell rang, causing for the halls to flood with wolf students now. Kate was turning to bid Humphrey farewell, but he had already taken off now for Art, not wanting to come in late... that would be embarrassing.

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading! Next is chapter 2 ^^ do enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Question

_**The-AO-Squad: S**__**chool Wars book #2/chapter2**_

_Humphrey= Jamie_

_Kate= Jordan_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Humphrey couldn't help but eye Alasia and Lucy every once and a while from at his table. Art was just beginning. Brianna, one of Humphrey and Kate's usual friends, sat straight in her seat, her ponytailed wolf mane/hair without frizz and her ears pricked. Humphrey couldn't help but admire this within his friend, while he, was simply being wary as usual.

Mrs. Pisano sat at her desk now, shuffling through some papers, her blonde coat such a stand out from some of the dimmer colored student wolves' coats. Humphrey couldn't help but wonder whether or not they'd start on a new project... like they did every week. He didn't doubt it a bit.

"Class hush please" She then finally attempted to quiet the room. Alasia though was still yapping away to McKinley, Lucy, and Segi (See-gee) about this encounter she had with this snobbish teacher once. Segi buckled his legs as he laughed, slamming his paws on the tables making it even more hectic in here as always. Humphrey huffed, as he turned to look back at his own table. There was Lia, Aubrey, Lauren, and of course Brianna and him. Normally there were only four seats aligned around the rectangular table but Aubrey, being nice as usual and asking first, had pulled up a fifth seat along the shorter side of the rectangle.

Humphrey couldn't help but feel for her slightly but, at least it wasn't him.

Finally Mrs. Pisano attempted again at hushing the class. Her usual slow tone sightly raising... slightly. "Alright that's enough! Do be quiet" She ordered with a swift flick of her bleached-colored lookin' tail.

"Yeah Alasia, shut up" Lucy joked with sarcasm, making Segi try to muffle his laughs between one paw. Alasia made an 'o' shape with her mouth, narrowing her eyes slightly, and yet also playfully as she went along with Lucy's remark. "Ayy, it's you too! Your the one over here that's-" She broke off slowly though as her laughs interrupted her, making the whole table laugh some more at her, including McKinley who normally didn't stoop to their level. Not that the Cool Kids were low or anything, but sometimes they could get a bit immature like now.

McKinley on the other hand was considered as a Prissy type Rank, yet she was still great friends with Lucy. You didn't have to be just friends with your Ranked Social class, and mainly it was because not everybody knew of the Rankings except most of the Normal or Lower Kids for some reason.

For the Prissys, Humphrey didn't exactly picture them Prissy but Preppy. Prissys were also referred to as the Froo Froos as well. All in all though, the Prissy/Preppy/Froo froo, whatever you wanna call them, were mainly into makeup and glamor is all. Some were even into tattoos. Yet they only expressed it on Instapaw (Instagram)

Humphrey turned back to his own table now, sighing as he knew what awaited the day.

* * *

Spanish was going no better. Kate had to sit and listen to Ms. Hampton the whole time speak in a different language... Her other classmates she had acquired were no better though. Sure, she had no one important like any Cool Kids, but she did have alot of Jocks. The Jocks weren't always considered... well Jocky. They just always seemed so Gangster, Hip or whatever. Like for instant... Julian. Man who'd wanna meet him in a dark alley?

Ms. Hampton's voice was always soothing though and caring. She had the tone of a 20 year old and she kinda looked like it too.

Kate sighed though at what Ms. Hampton had to say though, her usual 'buenos dias' and things, bugging Kate to the bone.

Now Savannah was a typical kind of female wolf. She was a dusty brown with black socks and she was always talking to Michelle, who sat directly behind Kate. What a place to be, right in the middle of their convos everyday. Even now Kate's ears drummed with their continuous talking/whispering.

"Yeah, Emily fell last year and hurt her ankle badly last year, don't you remember that? you were there, right?" Michelle was going on about some dumb story.

_It's in the past! That was last year, this is now Michelle!_

Kate normally felt trapped within her mind. She always answered or judged people simply within her head, not out loud of course. Though sometimes she was one to talk.

"Oh yeah, yeah, yeah! I do remember! It was right when I was coming back with Kinzi from the bathroom... we go there on halftimes alot because it gets kinda lame just hanging around and..." Savannah simply started but broke off as Michelle began giving a dramatic long gasp, and then chuckling as she began to speak. "Savannah really?! That's when me and the cheerleaders go out" She breathed.

"Naww, it's when the football players show up. Yeah, i know, and I'm sorry, it's just a thing me and Kinzi's been doing for a while" Savannah went on. "We don't do it every time though" she confessed, making Michelle give a laughing kinda snort. "yeah but you do it enough to miss me all the the time" Michelle countered, but with playful annoyance.

Kate was just beginning the finally tune them out when suddenly there came a pat on her shoulder. She felt totally bewildered as she turned to see who had wanted her. Her eyes met Savannah's.

The brown colored female stared at her with such sudden curiosity and did not hesitate to speak to Kate. "Hey do you play basketball?" She asked, tipping her head with a wanting answer.

Kate swallowed hard, not knowing what to say. Yeah she played!... But why ask her that now? She could see the reason why maybe she was interested in Kate, seeming she was pretty tall and had long legs much like Humphrey, but that still didn't make a difference.

Truthfully though she and Humphrey hadn't played in what?... 5 years?... and the last time that they did, they were on a wreckteam and never one ANY games at all... wow what a pathetic time that was.

She gulped now, as if time itself had slowed for her to think of her replying answer. Savannah still waited, not showing any signs of impatience thankfully.

Kate nodded finally with a 'who cares' shrug. With this, Savannah gasped and turned instantly back to her right to tell Julian and Andrew. "Hey guys, Kate says she plays Basketball!" She explained, causing for an uproar to comprehend. Julain almost leaped from his seat, and he was the type that was laidback and lazy. Andrew only asked to make sure from afar. "You play basketball!?" he explained.

Kate only nodded again, wanting to flatten her ears from this sudden attention but tried to stay strong.

Savannah then turned back to interrogate Kate more, while the others behind had to stay put in their seats at this awesome news.

"What position do you play?" Savannah then asked, making Kate freeze.

_Position?... What is she talking about?... Offense and Defense?... I don't know... but it's worth a try_

Fear began crawling up her throat but she tried immensely to swallow it. "Um" She gulped again. She then tried to act relax, and act as if she knew it all. She slumped slightly, trying to release most of her tension. "Offense and Defense duh?" She answered finally, making Savannah simply shake her head and sit straighter in her seat. "no, no, your position." She asked again, making Kate start to feel red.

She had only played on wreckteams!... And after like 3 years of playing, she had no clue of what a position was!

But suddenly, next fortunately like a total miracle she began naming the positions. "Like... Wing Guard, Shooting Guard, Center-" She went on, yet Kate still didnt know what to say. She'd have to say something!?

_What do i do?!_

Finally Savannah kept naming until she got to "..Point Guard" This made Kate prick her ears. She'd have to choose something, and Point Guard seemed like the best! She wanted to be the best anyhow, so why not?

She puffed her chest slightly, trying to show Savannah some of her sporty pride. "err, Point Guard" She then finally replied, making Savannah stop dead and stare at her unbelievably. She then turned again and shared the next overpowering news with the others again, making Julian and Andrew, and even Michelle from behind, all gasp and explode into more excited chatters. "Whoa really!" Andrew spoke like he didn't believe anything his ears heard.

Kate shied slightly but still held her head high. "Uh yeah!" She answered back over the uproar of voices.

"H-Hey can i get your autograph!?" Julian then began sarcastically. "W-When we graduate and you go onto the NBA I wanna have your autograph and look back saying, 'I went to school with that chick!'" Julian explained rather stupidly with his deep tone. This made Savannah and Michelle burst into laughter, though Kate only tried to stand her ground. She had the hint that Julian was making fun of her now. "err... I don't think so" She shrugged and spoke rather softly, causing for Julian to throw his paws up. "What!? aw come on!" he begged, looking to Andrew for support as he chuckled halfway through his sentences.

"Y-Yeh" Was all Andrew mustered.

Savannah then turned back to her one last time, seriousness an yet fascination beaming within her brown eyes. "You should tryout this fall!" She breathed, half knowing what she was even saying.

Kate only gave a fake smile then turned away as Ms. Hampton finally rose from her seat, quieting the class now as best as she could.

To Kate though, she felt as if she were to have a seizure.

_...What have I done?_

* * *

**Next up is chapter 3! ^^**


	3. Chapter 3: Rushed Opinions

_**The-AO-Squad: S**__**chool Wars book #2/chapter3**_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Kate bursted into her first real period, which was Language, instantly snapping her eyes onto Humphrey's desk and darting for it. (for she sat behind him anyways)

"Humphrey!" She tried to whisper-yell, not wanting to attract any attention whatsoever. Humphrey's ears commonly pricked up at her rush, a slight tense of worry and wonder quickly crossing his face. "What is it, Kate?" he asked now as she dove for her seat now, which was seat 2 of row 1.

The bell was just ringing, making it quite quiet in the room at the moment.

She breathed, not knowing where to start. Through her panting, her mind raced back to what just took place in Spanish. Savannah. Basketball. Pointguards. TRYOUTS!

_Stay calm..._

"Kate...?" Humphrey urged again after a few moments. Kate finally nodded before starting. "O-OMG... I-I was sitting in Spanish... like any old normal boring day, ya know?" She started off, Humphrey nodding with a shaky tone, "yeah?"

Kate gulped again. "And then out of no where Savannah turns to ask me... A-About Basketball and do I play..." At this, Humphrey's eyes darkened, awaiting the next part of the story.

Kate quickly continued though, for she knew others were bound to be heading into class now, and at this, she was right, for Jason, Michelle, and Christy came padding into class, ears erect for the oncoming day.

She lowered her tone now, now DARING to let anyone else here or know about this... "Of course I play basketball, so I said yes... but then she asked me what position i played. What's a position!?" Kate began freaking out as she explained more, Humphrey's own words frantic. "W-W-What did you say?" he pressed, body turned all the way around in his seat just to look at her.

"Well... I said offense and defense like the fool i was" She spoke very fast. "But then Savannah began naming the positions! So I tried picking which one sounded the coolest... turns out... I succeeded on that. I picked Pointguard" She finished with a nod.

Humphrey stared at her for two seconds before screwing his face up at this with slight horror. "Pointguard?"

"Yeah" Kate assured. "So if anyone asks you, what position do you play, say Pointguard.. ok? Cause I think it's going around like wildfire" She fattened her ears, every little noise making her flinch.

Humphrey began panting sightly now, as if he had just run 3 laps around the huge school gym. "W-Well... I-I don't know. What if I forget it?" he asked quickly.

"Oh you won't. trust me" She corrected him with steadfast confidence.

"But that's not all.." she then picked back up, making Humphrey sag a bit more. He gulped. "W-What? How could it get any worst?" he breathed, half gasping.

Kate swallowed hard. Remembering every living, breathing second there was to being there within Spanish, facing Savannah straight in the eye with lies. "She suggested... that I-well We tryout this fall" She finally got the words out, making Humphrey's eyes stretch wide and he couldn't help but raise a paw over his mouth. "No" He breathed. "Oh my gosh Kate! What did you say to her!?" He couldn't help but raise his voice a little, tension rising.

Kate lowered her head before answering quickly. "I said, I-I don't know and then turned away..." She ended, making the two just stare each one another down.

Next thing you know though, as if to break the tension up, Syrita finally came walking into class normally, chatting with Jason simply, the bronze colored male that sat across from Kate, and in front of Syrita.

"-Yeah I don't think that will work" Syrita was chuckling while finishing up her sentence as she took her seat now, her pitch black fur shining.

Jason stammered but then shrugged. "Well I tried it anyways... Turns out it's kinda goin good" he confessed.

Humphrey only casted Kate another worried look before sighing with enthrusted energy now from the news he had just received. he felt hyper. This was usually how he and Kate felt for some reason when they got nervous or scared.

He turned now to Syrita who was to his right. "I-I-I..." he gulped, making Syrita and Jason just stare at him. "Yes?" Syrita asked dramatically.

Kate chuckled slightly at this then nudged Humphrey slightly, as if signaling him to not tell her... Course not! He'd never tell anyone!

Humphrey tried beginning again now. "S-So..." He spoke through clenched teeth. "How did you guys's specials go?" he asked, ears erect.

Syrita chuckled from the awkwardness in his tone, and his stiff face. "W-Well... I guess it was normal" She spoke slowly.

"Yeah, why wouldn't it be?" Jason laughed slightly, his nerdy tone showing.

Kate only shrugged. "I-I don't know... Maybe your right" she began slowly, making the three look at her for a moment, at what she was trying to get at when Mrs. Staples hurried into the room now, shutting the door behind her. "Okay class... let's get started" She huffed. "woo... what a day" she woofed cheerfully, as she sat her waterbottle atop her desk now with her jaws.

Kate though, stared at her desk. What would become of this now?... Nonsense! Nothing! What should she be afraid of! It's just a tiny little lie... _That's all._

* * *

As English or Language whatever, ended, Humphrey's mind was still firmed onto Kate's little incident in Spanish... come to think of it, it reminded him of his own incident he had in Art not too long ago. He had been made fun of by Alasia within Art, causing for Brianna to tell him to simply 'shrug it off, and ignore it' he still couldn't believe she had said that to him.

_I mean... what was I, the class fool that day!?_

He looked around the halls as he trailed to Math, Kate at his side. (they shared two class periods together. English and Math only)

_Come to think of it... AM I still the class fool?_

he shook the menacing thought from his head. Course not. Duh.

Finally as they entered Math with Ms. Griffin things were getting much more... settling now finally. It was snack time, and as soon as the wolf students had grabbed their starters, they quickly hurried back to their seats to pull out their morning snack.

Humphrey's as usual was some cheesepuffs with sometimes some cookies or goldfish. Kate's was cheetos with Nutter butters or doritos usually... And normally it seemed as if the two were the only one's in the whole 8th grade to have to biggest snack...

Course the two also each had a Caprisun of his/her choice.

Still though, as Humphrey chowed down on his snack, just glancing at Kate, she glancing at him, made him shiver and worry much. What would it have actually felt like to have been down there?... He didn't know if he could have handled answering Savannah. But.. of course he would have. He'd wouldn't have a choice much really anyhow.

Ms. Griffin quickly went over the starter next with the class, each wolf student having to say an answer each as Ms. Griffin went around the room. Kate of course, shied and fretted once she was called upon. She hesitated a long moment before sharing her, usually wrong, answer with the class. And sure enough, she'd also sigh whenever Ms. Griffin corrected her.

Humphrey's math essential progress was no better of course though. But still... the thought of lying to Savannah was still on the two's mind. They couldn't tell anyone, not even their friends could be trusted, for the secret might get out.

They'd just have to wait and see what would come up for them then.

* * *

**Next is chapter 4! **


	4. Chapter 4: Eye-Catchers

_**The-AO-Squad: S**__**chool Wars book #2/chapter4**_

* * *

**Chapter 4**

* * *

After math, the two were forced as usual to split up. Kate would head off to History, and Humphrey to Science. The classes seemed to have flown by because it wasn't long when the bell rang and then everyone headed to fifth period, which after five minutes into that class, would be time for lunch.

Kate was heading down to lunch now in fact, mind still boggled from this morning's encounter.

_It's ok... gosh, why must I worry?_

Syrita was waking beside her, eyes astray before she finally turned to Kate now, eyes filling with confusion. "Um so what was it that Humphrey was talking about it English this morning?" She asked but in a playful tone for getting at Humphrey's ways.

Kate quickly shrugged at this. "I-I don't know." She muttered quickly, but then added, "I-I really don't."

Syrita gave her a look and then shrugged as well. "mm"

Kate and Syrita were just headed out of the stairwell and into the hall when Kate's eyes flashed by the dark gold-brown colored figure of Peyton, her favorited Cool Kid.

Kate couldn't help but flinch and quicken her pace, Syrita slightly complaining. "W-Why are you speeding up?" she asked.

Kate couldn't quite answer that truthfully, for she new Peyton and some more of the other Upper Classed wolves were behind her, chatting away.

She then only came up with a common answer. "Well... I-I don't want the line to be full, or whatever. I hate waiting" She acted, making Syrita only nod. They then finally made it to the Lunch room. Kate quickly rushed by the register and grabbed a milk (seeming, you could skip others if you were just getting milk).

_No time for pizza._

No sooner did she spot Humphrey waiting for her at their usual table. He was waiting on her, so the two could set off for the bathroom just down a small corridor that trailed off of the lunch room. This was becoming a common routine of theirs, every day once they reunited at the Lunch room.

As soon as Kate hurried off with him, Humphrey began pouring out. "OMG Kate, you wouldn't believe it. While sitting in History, I heard Alasia, PJ, and even Mariah already taking about something like 'Pointguards'" He panted, explaining with a worried look.

Kate tried to keep her own rising fears down at this. "W-Well what else did they say?"

"not much, cause they were whispering, but the way they added an 's' to Pointguardsss?" he stretched it out. "And even at one point, Mariah turned to get a small glimpse of me before turning back to whisper more... I'm telling you Kate, something's up" he mumbled, terror striking his gleaming blue eyes.

Kate swallowed and mustered a small nod. "Well.. I mean, who cares?" She then tried to begin. "I mean, they may not even have been 100% knownly talking about you" She tried to reassure, but Humphrey had his mind set. He didn't like it when Kate tried to cover up the truth that lay in front of them like the biggest footprint clue you could find.

"Don't you get it Kate, we-" Humphrey stopped dead in his sentence though as Lucy, Sarah and Savannah all piled into the bathroom suddenly, chatting like starlings. Lucy, her red toned colored fur and her weighty body stopped to stare a few moments a menacing look at the two like saying 'what are they doing here?' before continuing with her chat.

Kate and Humphrey only snorted and turned back to each other. (note: remember me and my sister are girls in real life. I know it's weird how Humphrey's in the girls bathroom, but we're both sisters in reality... *_*)

Humphrey then began, more quietly now. "Ugh, she thinks she owns it" he muttered under his breath. Kate only couldn't agree more. Lucy was apart of the 'Squad' or Cool Kids group. In other words, the Cool Kids were basically a bunch of athletic, basketball loving females who talked and acted hip... yet all in all they were very intimidating.

Kate was strongly intimidated by Peyton, while Humphrey's favorited and main intimidator was Imani. Now Imani was somewhat different from Peyton, even though the two were within the Squad together and were bffs of course. Peyton was the type to sit in class and totally judge you through and through without words, but with looks, and when she did speak, it was normally something sarcastic or a comeback. She's rarely ever amused either...

Imani was kinda the opposite. She is very outgoing and very loud. In fact, her and her main bff chick Makayla, were probably the loudest of all the Cool Kids.

Imani and Makayla would never shut up in class. Sure, the others wouldn't either but them two just seemed like the main ones to talk. Imani was also the main top one to be called 'teacher's pet' so to speak. All the teachers adored the Cool Kids, but especially her for some reason.

Kate and Humphrey later on, finally left the bathrooms, not wanting to stick around in case anything was ever brought up from this morning. The two walked side by side, tails slightly lower than usual.

Once they got back to their Lunch table, like always it was enjoyable. Rea, Syrita, Maria (Marr-ee-uh) and them would always laugh and rant on about things at the table, making it a time with no worries. Of course, others sat at the table, like Lia, Brianna, Riley, Madeline, and the dramatic Morgan but normally they would only speak to their side of the table.

Each table within Lunch was basically almost filled with each Rank. Course Kate and Humphrey's table was the Normal Kids table. The other tables assembled mainly of one Rank each for some weird reason, and then a few more yards away from the 8th grade tables were the 7th and 6th grade tables. The lunch room was huge, so it could hold up to 3 grades btw.

Still though, out of all the tables, the Cool Kid table always seemed the most... eye-catching.

* * *

**hope you like it so far, do continue to chapter 5! Which is next of course :P**


	5. Chapter 5: Hopefully

_**The-AO-Squad: S**__**chool Wars book #2/chapter5**_

* * *

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Fifth period passed over quickly, and yet during Kate's fifth period Bible class Julian, one of the biggest jocks, had turned and asked her about Basketball.

Kate wasn't too responsive.

Julian had jerked his large head around, eyes curious, voice deep. "So you play basketball?" He asked again, even though this morning at Spanish, Kate had pointed out very clearly that she had.

She have Syrita a small worried look but then have a nod.

At this, Julian nudged Stephen, the obnoxious loud-mouth next to him. "Hey bruh, Kate says she and her mate Humphrey ball!" He explained as if it were fake. Stephen laughed out loud for a moment before turning to confirm this.

"you serious?" He asked, tipping his head to one side.

Kate narrowed her eyes slightly. "Yeah. I'm positive." She stated flatly causing for Julian and Stephen to exchange looks.

Kate couldn't yet still figure out why it was such a big deal to them. Sure basketball was kinda fun and cool but.. She didn't take it to heart.

Julian then straightened in his seat more, eyes challenging. "Well are you on a travel team?" He asked next, ears erect, Stephen grinning on the side thinking they've got her.

Kate glances at the floor, then at Syrita. Was she on a travel team? When she and her mate were young they'd always gone on wreck teams... Hmm.. Well they played at different courts sometimes so.. Did that count?

She didn't know, and she didn't care. Yet again she felt that spark to prove herself, and so she shrugged with a nod. "Yeah"

The two males made 'o' shaped faces at each other before bending their heads together, whispering madly.

Syrita only gave Kate a look. And if Kate didn't know any better, she thought she spotted a hint of doubt in her friends gaze...

* * *

Humphrey had kept his head low in History as usual. Of course, there were a few mentions on upcoming tryouts from Mrs. Askins, causing for an uproar of those like Alasia and PJ.

Humphrey all the while hoped his name wouldn't be mentioned, and gradually it never was. Once the bell rang though, he knew all Cain was gonna break next period in his Bible Class.

thankfully 6th was the last 'working' period. Course they had Study Hall lastly but that really wasn't as important as 6th, for Humphrey had accumulated almost every Cool Kid in his Bible class except Jayla which was in Kate's 6th period Science.

He had his tail tucked now as he headed down the bustling halls towards the Bible's welcoming doorway. He disliked His 6th period class greatly. He was always so tensed just thinking about the possibilities that could happen within the class..

He especially hated being in front of Imani for some reason. She was the most popular wolf within the 8th grade and seeing her sometimes made his fur itch. He swallowed hard before stepping into class now, legs hurrying over to his seat which was he second seat, row 1.

Now Makayla, one of the cockiest of the Cool Kids normally chose to sit within Mr, Wagenshutz's big lounge desk chair. Humphrey hadn't ever discovered why the teacher let her do that, but mainly probably because the Squad were the teacher's favorite students.

"Alright settle down!" Mr. Wagenshutz hushed once everyone had arrived in class, and the bell had rung.

Makayla threw her paws up in the air suddenly though to this, eyes sparking with mischievousness. "Hey teach, could we go outside? Or down the the gym?" She asked sarcastically and yet also hopefully.

Alasia beamed and agreed with this. "Ehhhy! Yeah bruh!"

Mr. Wagenshutz only gave them a look. "What do you think?... Huh?" He narrowed his eyes dramatically.

"Ooh so it's a yes?!" Makayla asked happily with sarcasm. This caused an uproar of laughter from the others like Lucy, Peyton, and of course Imani. "Yass we should totally do that today!" Imani nodded now, her higher tone turning upon Mr, Wagenshutz now.

Humphrey only flattened his ears slightly at the idea. Of course Mr. Wagenshutz would never stoop to their level.. But if he ever did... He's never want to play anything athletic in front of the Squad. They'd be like watching hawks on your every flaw, seeming they were good at almost anything sports wise.

Mr. Wagenshutz finally had enough with this and have a growl. "For the last time. No. Stop. We're here to learn, not to play!" He corrected them getting a few giggles from some of the lower classes females around the room. This made Alasia groan. "Man, why is someone always screwing up our fun bruh?" Alasia murmured to Makayla within the back.

all the while Humphrey was letting out a sigh of relief. He'd never be able to pick up a basketball, much less pick up and do anything in front of the Cool Kids. He and Kate were already stuck in this new rumor going around, they couldn't afford to make it a mess.

But by force they'd have no choice... Especially if he or Kate ever got a Cool Kid within P.E.

He shuddered just thinking of it. But by force would hardly happen... The only true way that they'd ever kill their secret was to make a move for themselves... Which hopefully would never happen.

* * *

**next is chapter 6! ^^**


	6. Chapter 6: Experiencing

_**The-AO-Squad: School Wars book #2/chapter6**_

* * *

**Chapter 6**

* * *

Science was no better for Kate. Sitting there listening simply to Mrs. Thrower Yap on about 'important' vocabulary words for Volcanic systems and blah blah. Kate was hardly listening.

The only people she were listening to, were the students. Jayla of course talked like a starling at anything at anytime. She had no boundaries it seemed. And Ashley?... Ashley was also a new wolf to the school this year. No she wasn't technically with the Squad at all but she seemed that type. Loud. Talkative.

With these two in class, everything always seemed judgemental and hectic, but it's also what kinda made it fun. Personally to Kate she liked Jayla and Ashley. They're always so funny while they anger Mrs. Thrower as she tries to teach.

Sitting In class now suddenly Jaelyn rises from his seat to head over to the trashcan but trips and falls suddenly on the outstretched bookbags and carelessness within the isles. At this everyone bursts into laughter, even Jaelyn himself, his dark brown/black coat wheezing as he laughed so hard.

Even Kate found herself chuckling at this sight.

Ashley was running a paw through her mane/hair from the humor now, trying to catch her breath simply while Jayka just beams her pearly teeth from her own seat.

Mrs. Thrower though, doesn't have it. She heaves herself off the her stool, as quick as lightning, and bellows loudly with such and suddenly. "Excuse me!?" She snarled. "Why are you all laughing!?" She bares her teeth now, unblievingly.

A few like Aaliyah, Michelle, Jayla, and even Jaelyn himself continue chuckling though, unable to hold it in.

Jayla unfortunately chuckled the loudest though from under her paw cletched around her mouth as to help quiet her muffled giggles. Mrs. Thrower quickly turned on her now, eyes flashing.

"Why are you still laughing!?" She questioned with such unbelief. "He could have been hurt!" She explained making Jayla quickly catch her breath, slight fear instantly filling her eyes. She swallowed before shrugging simply. "Well we would have asked him if he was alright afterwards of course" she cheezily explained, ears slightly flattening seeming she could guess the outcome of her reply now.

Kate swallowed hard too for Jayla. That wasn't much of a good answer.

Just as fated, Mrs. Thrower raised her eyebrows at her now, astonished. She stammered at first as at what to say to Jay's smart mouth. "Y-You better shut your mouth now young lady." She simply then snapped before turning her head towards The still chuckling Jaelyn. "You alright?" She then asked with a disgusting look at Jay.

Kate couldn't help but feel for Jay as Jaelyn nodded now. "Yes ma'am" he confirmed, still slightly giggling under his breath.

It didn't seem too fair for Jay to have taken the wrath. I mean, everyone else was laughing...

Jayla not sat slouched in her seat, somber and confidence returning to her eyes simply. She never really cared of what others thought of her truthfully.

* * *

After the sixth periods, school work was officially over, unless you intended on working on homework within study hall.

Humphrey shied slightly now as the bell rung out. All the Cool Kids were chatting away to each other in a simple lazy circle on the floor. Mr. Wagenshutz had said they could talk freely for the last 5 minutes.. And yes by 'they' that went for all the wolf students in class.. Though nobody was confident enough to move around in front of the Cool Kids.

it was weird and also kind of pitiful. Everyone loud mouth Humphrey knew other than the Squad were in this class... And yet all went as dead silent as gravestones once they got to sixth period with the Cool Kids.

Humphrey couldn't blame them though. He felt the intense intimidation practically coming off of the cocky laid back females within waves as they're lingering presence.

Sometimea there seemed to be known as a 'male' Squad group but they never rallied or stuck all the time. The males normally didn't feel too close to each other. Unlike the girls here.

Humphrey hurriedly attached his bookbag to his shoulders and back and hurried for the door, but before he could reach it safely, Makayla reaches the door first, turning to face the awaiting crowd as she blocked the doorway with a look of spite. "Eh yo, What's my name?" She tested the awaiting wolves.

Humphrey gulped. He was at the front of the crowd, and he desperatly didn't want to answer her. Sure he knew her name. Who didn't? But he'd feel too humiliated to answer her straight.

Thankfully Imani came up and shoved her out of the way. "They ain't gonna guess it" she laughed sarcastically as she headed out the door.

Makayla faked a hurt look before turning back to the still waiting clump. "Ehy, just guess. It's my nickname yo!" She hinted as Peyton came up now, turning her head slightly to the crowd as she strutted past Makayla. "For all you who don't know it, it's Makaykay" she hollard over her shoulder.

Makayla scoffed at this. "Eh Pey Pey, why you gotta go and spoil things! Now they know the code!" Makayla called out the door yet through beaming humorous smiles. Either Peyton didn't hear or she simply didn't answer because no reply came from the noisy uprooting halls now.

Makayla simply turned and lifted her arms, with a defiant head nod. "that's aight, I'll get another nickname" she nodded farewell and then took off, her tail flying.

Humphrey though was still stunned at this new experience as he and the others now hurried to their study hall. "W-whoa" he couldn't help but breathe. The Squad seemed really interesting somehow.. And too then couldn't help but kick off, wanting to tell Kate of this now, slightly mimicking Makayla's run while at it.

* * *

**Next up is chapter 7 :D be prepared for the next chapters ahead! They get really edgy! 8)**


	7. Chapter 7: Unfair!

**The-AO-Squad: School Wars book #2/chapter7**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

* * *

"-it was just... Quite amazing Kate!" Humphrey was whisper-yelling his experience with the Cool Kids from at Bible. The two were now in Study Hall simply.

Kate's eyes were sparkling with such interest that she suddenly shook her head and asked, "a-anything else?" She tipped her head to one side.

Humphrey gaped and then pondered. There was so much they had said today. Too much!...

_how am I supposed to tell Kate every detail?... Nonsense, she's only asking for a little more info is all. Not every word. Think... Think... Hmm..._

"well.." He began slowly, still thinking.

suddenly though, cutting him off, Mrs. Griffin rose from her desk and paused at the front of the room.

"ok um I have something to pass out to you all" she began, shuffling and straightening some papers on the podium. "These sheets are for your electives" she then announced, making a few wolves howl with joy and flee at this.

Kate and Humphrey only shrugged at each other, uncaringly. They then waited as Mrs. griffin passed the sheets out. Once Kate got it she studied the listed choosable electives.

Alasia suddenly began whispering to Mariah from across the room, their voices totally hearable.

"Ehy fit for life!" She whispered to Mariah who only chuckled in response.

Kate rolled her eyes at this before looking at her own paper. Last year their mom signed them up for Drama class but right on the first day they ditched and cut out, saying they had permission from their mom to cut. They had gotten quite in some trouble for this...

Humphrey then gave a dramatic sigh. "Welp I don't see anything interesting at all" he remarked bitterly, probably remembering last year as well.

Kate only shuddered though. Their mom was bound to force them into an elective this year...

She then began whispering lowly. "B-but I-if you had to choose something.. What would it be Humphrey?" She asked making Humphrey tip his head to one side understandingly.

"hmm.." He pondered as he scanned the list. The list included-

-Fit For Life

-Drama

-Band

-Choir

-Hearta for missions

-Discipleship

-Dance

And more..

Kate breathed as Humphrey finally turned. "I don't know.. Truthfully Dance sounds pretty nice. We're good dancers" he remarked making Kate slightly feel prideful within. Yeah! She and Humphrey could dance!.. But.. No... Never. Not in front of everyone on stages.. No she couldn't. They couldn't.

"I don't know" she then simply shrugged making Humphrey nod now. "Maybe your right" he then just began shoving it back in his bag.

"Well then... We might as well not care for now. I don't want to truthfully do any electives anyways.. I like Study Hall" he explained making Kate nod with him. Study Hall was a perfect time to finish Homework.. And for the past years of Middle School the two always finished their homework in study hall. Never once did they have to do it at home.

they were just that quick and eager to get it done.

Kate then too put her away. Not bothering to care.

* * *

Later that night, of course they had to show their parents.. But they wanted to do it when they were in good moods. It was late now as the two entered their room, papers Behind their backs.

"Ahem" Humphrey started, causing for Eve to look over and pause her show she was watching. "What is it? My sopes are on" she nodded at the paused TV. Winston at that moment hurried out of the room, heading for the kitchen for something to eat. Maybe this wasn't a good time... But it was too late now.

Kate held her head high and revealed her paper, Humphrey doing the same now.

"so I'm.. Err.." Humphrey tried to begin as Eve instantly took one of their papers. "What's this?..." She paused, the two holding their breaths as she looked over the sheet with the electives.

She then beamed a small crooked smile of dismay. "Electives huh? Well you two are doing something, you know that" she snapped, ears quickly pinning with annoyance.

Kate and Humphrey gave each other a look before snorting. "Why? We want study hall!" Humphrey begged instantly with a small glare.

Eve only shook her head. "No. Your gonna do Drama. You two are great at acting anyways" she suggested.

Kate scoffed. "Oh wow! But this isn't your-" Kate tries to begin but Eve would have none of it. She snarled now. "Your gonna do Drama like it or not!" She then took a pen off of her nightstand. "Give me your paper too Humphrey" she demanded, Humphrey giving a menacing look as he handed her it.

From all the yelling, Winston came strutting back into the room now, eyes alert. "what's going on now?" He questioned, making Eve just flash him the papers.

"Electives.." She stated as she began signing the two appears with her signature that was required. It also needed the student's signature...

Winston sighed and gave the two a look. "Straighten up" he ordered making the two just look away. Humphrey's eyes were focused on the floor while Kate's were on the papers. She watched as Eve checked the box off for Drama and then... Slowly head towards another box and check something else off too!?

Kate instantly exploded. "Wait, you said we were only doing Drama!?" She questioned making Humphrey prick his own ears at this. "Huh?"

Eve shrugged. "You'll have Drama for Tuesday and Thursday.. I want you to have something else so I checked off Discipleship" she informed making Humphrey let off a growl.

"what the heck, you know we wanted Study Hall as much as we could get!" He snarled making Winston give his own growl now. "Hey settle down!" He threatened before nudging them. "Now sign the papers, ungrateful pups." He barked making Kate and Humphrey exchange angered scowls. "wow." Humphrey muttered, Kate rolling her eyes.

Eve handed the pen to them as they stared blankly at the paper, Awaiting their approving signatures.

kate sighed irritably. "I don't want this" she growled very lowly but Eve only insisted and flares the papers some more.

What awaits the two.. They didn't know and wouldn't like.. Seemed like things were always unfair.. Even away from school.

The two scowled one last time before heading off to their room now, almost teary eyed.

* * *

**next is chapter 8! :)**


	8. Chapter 8: Confusing Outcomes

**The-AO-Squad: School Wars book #2/chapter8**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

* * *

The next day at school before the bell rung the two met up with Rea (Ray-uh) and Maria (Marr-ee-uh) some other friends of theirs that they enjoy chatting with at lunch. Kate didn't want to give too much away of last night and how they were fighting, but she came darn close to it anyways.

"Yeah and now... we have Drama AND Discipleship" Humphrey groaned, finishing the story. Maria chuckled, though this was normal. She laughed at anything almost, and it was always pleasing when she did, for some other normally don't laugh at unfunny things...

Rea then shrugged. "Why make such a big deal about it?" She asked.

Kate narrowed her eyes dramatically and yet with slight seriousness while at it. The situation was extreme. "whats the big deal, you ask? Rea, we don't wanna take Drama! Much less Discipleship!" She snorted, making Rea only tip her head to one side. "Why not? Your really good at Drama.." she explained.

"Yeah" Maria giggled, trying to hold back even greater outbursts of laughter.

Humphrey only flicked his ears. "Yeah but... Still, we all know we'll have to do a show soon in front of the whole Middle School!" He explained hectically, making Rea just drop her gaze to the floor.

He and Kate knew that for a sure fact they'd have to preform even a few times in front of Middle School. And especially in front of their own grade?... With their situation they've got going now?... NO.

"Not a chance..." Kate simply then scoffed, hating even thinking about it.

Rea shuffled her paws. "Well, your really good at Drama, so I don't see why it would be..." She trailed off, making Kate finish it. "Embarrassing!?" She filled in, causing for a few more loud, long chuckles from Maria.

Suddenly some more eighth grade wolf students next passed them, tails wagging as they headed for the Office to turn in their own fill-outs for electives.

Kate shied at this. They'd have to turn theirs in sooner or later...

Humphrey then began speaking, voice tightening. "Ok, ok, ok, what do we do? The bell will ring any moment and we've gotta turn these things in" He complained, Maria only giving him a look though. "Well what's wrong with it. Come on you guys" She breathed. "I mean... like we already said, your great at being dramatic. Oh and Discipleship is really fun anyhow!" She gave a small bounce with delight, Rea nodding quickly.

"Yeah, it's super fun. We watch movies, chat, basically play games and-" Rea kept naming but Kate and Humphrey didn't have time for this!

"Yeah we know, we were in it in sixth grade" Kate remarked quite rashly, making Rea raise her eyebrows. "Did you like it?" She asked next.

Humphrey shrugged. "I don't know... kinda dazed off normally" This got another laugh from Maria.

The bell then finally rung, fate awaiting them as the two glanced at each other.

Humphrey hesitated, for he knew the more they waited, the more chances they wouldn't make it in the electives. Each elective allowed limited space anyhow...

Rea then nudged the two though. "Come on, it'll be fine" She then soothed, though a deep feeling of regret stung the stomachs of Kate and Humphrey...

* * *

"Okay so we'll be drawing faces today..." Mrs. Pisano, the Art teacher, was standing at the front of the room now, her two forepaws on the whiteboard as she clenched an expo marker within her jaws as she wrote out what they were to do today.

Humphrey gulped. Draw? He had no artistic streak within him, whatsoever...

But everyone else?

Stephen instantly blew up at this, excitement and yet major sarcasm echoing off of his tone. "WOO YEAH! Go face-drawing!" He yelled, getting some nudges from Regin (ree-gghen) and Jaelyn. The 'popular' male table at Art was no better than the 'popular' girls table...

Course there were some Nerdy Outcasts as well, but other than that Humphrey hadn't acquired TOO much intimidators...

Though he was always keeping a watchful eye on Lucy and Alasia.

The two were laughing now with Segi as they discussed how they usually drew. "Man, mine usually looks like chicken-scratch" Segi chuckled, causing for Alasia to beam her teeth and almost fall backwards within her chair from laughing. "EHHHY! I got you! I got you!" Alasia agreed. (Ghetto talk)

Lucy only puffed her fatter face up in pride. "Mine at least looks decent" She breathed, causing for Alasia and Segi to chuckle some more. "Don't believe me?..." Lucy then challenged as they continued giggling.

"No, no, w-" Alasia laughs. "-we do" she then finishes.

"Good." Was all Lucy remarked.

Humphrey shuddered now from just listening to them... what jerks.

He then turned to listen to his own table's chat, scooting his chair up slightly more while at it.

"-I'm not really good on the lips, but the eyes are okay for me" Lia, a sleek black quiet female was speaking. Humphrey and Kate weren't too friendly around Lia though. Sure they could call each other 'friends' but... she was just a very dainty one at times. (not that she was mean, she was just always a little TOO quiet)

Brianna then shrugged. "We all know who's winning drawer at this table... maybe even throughout the eighth grade" Brianna nodded at Aubrey who sat at the end of their table. The orange colored female beamed and laughed with appreciation at this.

Humphrey only saw Aubrey as a small show-off at times though... sure she could draw but...

Humphrey then decided to create his own convo with his friends. (Brianna was a best friend) "So" he turned to the light brown female now. "W-What did you all guys sign up for, for electives wise" He asked.

Brianna's eyes gleamed. "Well I signed up for Discipleship firstly, seeming it's the best" She preened, making Lia nod with her squinty eyes. "Yes, me too!"

Lauren also couldn't help but give a small nod at this. (there were four per table, yet Aubrey insisted to pull up a seat since she didn't wanna sit with anyone else. This is why she's on the end and it's also why Humphrey's table has the most people at it)

Humphrey couldn't help but feel interested within Discipleship now. He knew what it was like but... it sounded totally renewed with fun this time round... maybe it wouldn't have been so bad to have joined it last year in seventh.

"No guys are allowed thankgoodness" Lia then went on. (_We're sisters in real life, so this is why Humphrey gets to attend it. i know its confusing_)

"Sounds great" Humphrey then finally couldn't help but agree, making Lauren and Brianna look over at him. "You joined it?" Brianna questioned.

"y-yep..." he replied, getting a gleeful smile fro Brianna next. "You'll love it!"

* * *

Kate on the other hand, at Spanish... Things weren't looking to spiffy. Kate always had a wary eye upon Savannah now, knowing what could become of her if anyone began getting curious again about basketball again with her. Savannah would simply probably only turn to ask Kate which of course she'd have to answer to...

Kate swallowed. She had already told Savannah that she played basketball as a pointguard... what was that anyway?

After all her years of she and Humphrey playing basketball on wreckteams as younger pups their dad or coach never taught them positions...

Now Kate's past was catching back up to her. She had unfortunately entangled Humphrey within this pathetic lie too, seeming they both had played when they were younger so... she only went ahead and said both of them played, getting it out.

She of course, hated herself for doing that yesterday.

Ms. Hampton, the Spanish teacher was speaking now, eyes bright and still welcoming. "Okay so today we're going to be playing a game with our Spanish vocab words, up on the board" She began, setting out three more extra markers to the whiteboard.

Kate tensed slightly. She didn't like getting up and doing things in front of others...

She couldn't help but glance at Rea, who sat such two rows over within the very back. She was possibly Kate's only friend within Spanish... Sure, Alyssa might be considered a half of one... but other than that.

Michelle and Savannah began whisper-chatting like they normally did every day. With Michelle being directly behind Kate, and Savannah just a seat to the right, Kate was pathetically in between the two, having to listen to every word they spoke.

"I bet it's that one game where we race up and right the answer on the board" Michelle guessed. Savannah chuckled and then shrugged. "I bet it'll be something stupid like hangman"

Kate rolled her eyes at their convo, they their choices could be accurate either way. They normally did this kind of stuff to study. And sure enough, it was the race game.

"Okay I'll divide you into two teams and give you all a number. the person with your same number will be racing against you" Ms. Hampton simply explained. Course, being in row one, seat one, Kate got the number... you guessed it, one.

But who was she going against?... None other than Morgan. The snobbish brat.

Morgan wasn't really a Popular Kid... she was more of a Normal like Kate and Humphrey, yet she seemed so very preppy and annoying. She was what you would call a true drama queen.

As soon as everyone got their numbers the little game began. Mrs. Hampton would call out a number and say an English word. The Student's job was to run up and write the Spanish word on the board for that given English word.

Finally though she called number one, causing for Kate and Morgan to spring to their paws at once. "Oh that's me" Morgan dumbfoundedly spoke as she ran.

Kate felt anxious as she hurried to the board and quickly uncapped a marker with her paw, Morgan doing the same.

Now Kate and Humphrey were usually the lazy kinds. they could write the longest word in 2 seconds, even though it might look messy but still...

Kate hurriedly raced her marker. She had to write the Spanish word for 'Midnight' and she knew just that.

_Medianoche!_

Kate scribbled it down, hardly before Morgan could begin with the 'M'.

"Dang it... Oh you! M-My marker was too dry" Morgan fussed with a snort.

Kate only raised an eyebrow at her as Ms. Hampton congratulated her now. "Wow that was fast Kate!" She beamed, making Kate slightly feel embarrassed.

Andrew instantly leaped from his seat. "Woo! Yeah!"

Julian joined him. "D1 baller!" He cried out, making Kate almost freeze on the spot from humiliation. What did D1 baller mean!? She had no clue, but she hurried to her seat, tail slightly tucking between her tail.

She could hear the murmurs of others now like Bryce and Robby. "Wow that was... fast" "Right?" "How did she do that?"

Kate wanted to hide her face from the compliments but she stood her ground.

"WOO!" Julian and Andrew were still going, but with greatly hidden sarcasm making Kate wonder if they were making fun of her or being for real. She HIGHLY doubted that they were really being real though... for she knew what they were like...

* * *

**chapter 9 next!**


	9. Chapter 9: Somethings Up

**The-AO-Squad: School Wars book #2/chapter9**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

* * *

The day was zipping by fast now, as the bell rung now, signaling for lunch hour. All the while though, both, Humphrey and Kate couldn't secretly beat down the thought of the new rumor going around.

None wanted to accept the fact that maybe something might happen or let loose on the real fact that they weren't any good at Basketball...

Humphrey now headed down the stairwell, lunchbox swinging quite annoyingly within his jaws. He didn't really care though, for he wanted to hurry and get to Kate and Syrita, as well as everyone else. Everyday now Lunch was like a quick break from the world's problems. He and Kate usually laughed their heads off at whatever the latest stories were at the lunch table...

Course though Humphrey kept a good posture, not wanting any Upper classed Kids to see him if he looked a little immature at all, wanting to be down there so fast now.

As soon as he got to lunch though, a teacher suddenly met him head on. Humphrey quickly identified her as a 6th grade teacher. She gave Humphrey a smug look before speaking. "Head on over to that table, will ya?" She muttered, a pen in her mouth as she sat back at her haunches now to look at a notepad.

Humphrey shook his head in aggravating frustration. What was this lady going on about?...

"U-Um M-Mrs, I don't think-" he slowly began, not being the one to snap back usually at a teacher anyways, yet the teacher only insisted with a snort.

"What is it dear? Haven't you heard? Yesterday you 8th and 7th grade wolves were being so loud and noisy coming back up the stairs and through the halls! Mrs. Tyree said she would have none of it! Why, she said she couldn't even hear a parent on the phone!" The 6th grade teacher began explaining, a slight hint of irritation poking Humphrey now. he knew now where this was leading...

"-Any who, for punishment, all 7 and 8 grade wolves must sit at an assigned seat" She ended and then nodded at a table with a few nerds and prissys at it. "That wil be your table" She announced before hobbling off to deal with some more lost stragglers.

Humphrey at this moment felt like pinning his ears back atop his head and howling with rage!

_Too noisy!?... probably the Cool Kids at that!... Now I'll have to sit with... _he took a glance at his table again before sagging

_Now I'll have to sit with 'whoever' i guess..._

He quietly headed for the table. It didn't matter anyways over the loud bustling noise within the Cafeteria.

As he neared he spotted Alasia... DARN. And PJ, and Addison. Others included those like Jacob and Michael, which were wolves who kinda mixed within the Nerdy/Lowdown class... UGH.

Humphrey shyly took a seat though, PJ the only one noticing him as he joined the mixed Ranked table. Normally the Ranked wolves always sat with their own Rank at each individual table... not today though.

* * *

Kate snorted sharply as she got to her own assigned table.

_Great! Just the thing to perk up my day..._

She felt slightly grateful though all at once... She had at least accumulated those like Katie, Alyssa, Bailey and Aubrey... They Ranked within her level, if not Prissy.

Kate and Humphrey were Normal Kids... not too shabby and yet not too appealing either...

She still had much she had been awaiting to tell Humphrey though as she bit into a Hershey's candy bar she had purchased up in the snack-shack line.

Suddenly though, as if to answer her prayers, Syrita was directed by a male teacher wolf to sit... directly beside her!

Kate couldn't help but beam with such surprise and yet also excitement. "Oh my gosh, hey stranger!" Kate couldn't hep but chuckle.

Syrita only rolled her eyes though. "Oh great..." She murmured to herself sarcastically. Kate only laughed. "So what's this about us being loud yesterday?" Kate instantly asked, wanting to know if Syrita had known any more info on this... pathetic seating.

Syrita only shrugged though as she pulled out some grapes from her lunchbox. "no, but I honestly think it was seventh grade's fault.." She then assumed, making Kate tip her head with interest and yet also with spite for the immature losers below them. "Seventh grade!? Kidding me!? So they blamed it on us, thinking we were immature and juvenile like them!?" Kate couldn't help but snap, making Syrita give the smallest chuckle before nodding.

_Wow... we wouldn't be here right now if it weren't for them little-_

Kate was however, cut off from her criticizing thoughts as Peyton suddenly slid back from her table from just behind to lean next to Kate's right shoulder, eyes curious.

Kate couldn't help but slow her breathing and try and put on a better expression. Peyton eyed her for two split seconds before speaking. "H-hey so I hear your good at Basketball..." She began, her tone low.

Kate couldn't help but guess it would be about this. She exchanged glances with Syrita real quick showing some slight fear. Syrita only blinked, unable to help her out though.

Kate then only nodded to Peyton, seeming that was all she could do at the moment...

Next thing you know, Lucy struts up as well, hanging her head slightly in beside Peyton's. "So you _do _play?" Lucy sounded shocked, making Kate slightly angered though she only nodded again.

Peyton blinked before continuing though with her sudden interrogation. "Hey well, you should maybe Tryout, this fall" Peyton then suddenly suggested. Kate froze. She bit her lip. Her eyes flickered with sudden horror. Tryout? As in, give their little secret away on how they could hardly pick up a ball and dribble it the right way? throw their reputation away!? NO.

But how could she say it to Peyton's face?...

For ONCE Kate felt on top at the moment. To think a Squad member was asking 'her' to maybe Tryout with them?...

She swallowed before simply giving a casual shrug like always. "I-I don't really know" she tried to give a slight fake chuckle. Lucy's eyes only sparked with confusion and yet also disdain.

Peyton's though were still holding their hope. "Well, think about it? I bet your pretty good" Peyton muttered encouragingly, making Kate almost want to hide her face from such embarrassment. Maybe not to any other wolf, but to Kate, Peyton seemed like one of the most prettiest wolves. She had this beautiful golden-brown fur color and normally wore her hair/mane in a ponytail or even a braid.

Peyton was also the type that wouldn't talk to you on any regular basis. She was mainly well-kept within her friends.

Kate only nodded now as she tried to gain some more confidence. This however made things even more intense as Peyton's eyes slightly brightened. She turned to Lucy and whispered for a slight second before sliding her chair back to her own table finally, the tension ending at last.

Kate felt as if she had been holding her breath, as she now took a long exhale. "I-I... I don't know what that was about" Kate then assured the on-looking Syrita after a few seconds.

Syrita gave a look of 'really' though before continuing on her food.

For Kate though, a whole new experience had just become of her. She had just talked to Peyton!... Or was she dreaming?... Nope! She was pretty sure she was here!

Suddenly though Humphrey came hurrying up to Kate's table randomly, trying to look as casual as possible. "er, hey guys" he smiled, making Kate smile back. "Oh my gosh Humphrey! I have so much to tell you!" Kate couldn't help but already spill the beans.

Humphrey only nodded. "yeah... I, well... let's just say I got a badly assigned seat" He muttered, nodding back at his own table.

He then looked around for a second to see if any teachers were nearby before leaning forward to Kate. "So um, how did you guys get together?" He asked quite sadly suddenly.

Kate only shrugged quickly, wanting to get her recent incident out to him. "L-Look I don't know, but listen!" She lowered her voice to a whisper-yell. "Some of the Cool Kids, namely Lucy and Peyton just asked me if I was considering on Trying Out!... Y-You know, for basketball this fall. The team" Kate explained quickly, voice lowering almost at every word. She didn't dare want Peyton or Lucy to hear that she was negotiating about this now...

Humphrey's eyes only lit up with sudden amazement... or was it horror?

"W-What?" he breathed, aghast.

"yeah."

"...What did you say?"

"Well..." Kate paused. "I said i might think about it" She informed, making Humphrey only nod. But he then shook his head. "Well there is no way in hozay that i will ever do that" he stated flatly, making Kate nod quickly. "Duh, it's not like I'm with them" She murmured back.

Humphrey though still showed doubt. "Well... this is getting freakier" He admitted. "Alasia and PJ keep staring at me in History as well... I think something's up" he breathed, making Kate nod slowly. "yeah... it's as if the rumor is spreading like wildfire" She flattened her ears quite sadly on how she had started this mess.

Humphrey only nodded. "Yeah, yeah... Look I gotta get back to my... err... suckish table now" he narrowed his eyes before quickly hurrying off.

Kate only turned back to Syrita now, not knowing of what to say. She was lost for words on any subject at this moment... What were they getting themselves into?

* * *

**Next up is chapter 10**


	10. Chapter 10: 'C'oolin' Around

**The-AO-Squad: School Wars book #2/chapter10**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

* * *

It was time for sixth period now... yip yip. This was the time of course, who could forget, when Humphrey headed off for Bible with almost every single dang Cool Kid... except Jayla. Kate had gotten Jayla within her sixth period Science, which was also about to begin within the next five minutes.

Humphrey quickened his pace as he suddenly heard the voice of Makayla coming from behind him. He didn't want her to think of him as slow or anything...

He hurriedly sped into the room and collapsed into his seat as the other wolf students one by one started entering the room at their own pace and time.

Instantly as Makayla sat her things down from in the back, Humphrey watched as she strutted over to Mr. Wagenshutz' desk and simply lounge back in his big chair.

Humphrey almost chocked from such a rebellious manner.

_H-How dare she!?... Does Mr. Wagenshutz know of this?_

Makayla lazily swung around in the chair now, head back against the head cushion. "Ehy yo, this is my style man" She muttered loudly to herself, almost as if she had wanted to class to hear her. Typical.

Cool Kids were all about being the main attention on everything... Hmm.. well why call them the Cool Kids when they're also named the Squad, which consisted only of females.

Next thing you know Alasia comes running into the class, quickly setting her stuff down to run back to the front of the room to shut the door simply. "what you doin'?" Makayla asked simply from over at the teacher's desk.

Alasia chuckled her long cheezy laugh. "Lets lock Mr. Wagenshutz out" She suggested and a laugh, making Makayla flick her ears and only reply, "Oh thats nice... ehy, why didn't I think of that?" She sarcastically chuckled at her own comical question.

Alasia turned to the rest of the class, including Humphrey of course and beamed. Unlike the other Cool Kids, Alasia was much more... juvenile but in a sarcastic humorous way. Even Humphrey had to admit that she was always so funny.

Alasia gave the class a look of slight fearful excitement at her plan to lock the teacher out. In fact half of the class hadn't even been able to get into the room yet anyways...

Humphrey couldn't help but notice the slightly worried looks upon some other normal classed students' faces. Whatever the Cool Kids did normally, went for all of the class like always. One wolf's punishment was everyone's.

Suddenly though, as in to answer Humphrey's thoughts the door handle began shaking madly.

Alasia peered through the window, and quickly recognized those like Mariah, Peyton and Lucy.

"Bruh!" Alasia quickly opened the door. "Why did I lock my homies out?" Alasia asked herself as she let in these three only and then hurriedly shut the door.

"Bout time." Mariah only snorted as she sat her bags down at her desk.

Peyton only gave Mariah a look. "Chill, it's Alasia" She instructed, making Alasia beam with a slight bounce to her step. Mariah sat back and flung her legs up onto her desk, grabbing her phone and flicking her ears with annoyance. "I don't care who it is." Was Mariah's answer making Peyton only give the slightest snarl.

Humphrey still sat, awaiting Mr. Wagenshutz. For once he couldn't help but actually WANT the Squad to get in trouble for this... They were doing wrong anyways.

After about one minute later... the door handle suddenly boggles again, making Alasia leap from her position at the podium. She covered her mouth with a paw and laughed before peering through the window.

She instantly bolted back though and yelped with glee. "It's Mr. Wagenshutz!" She laughed out loud, as if she didn't care at all of what would probably become of her not ten seconds later, for Mr. Wagenshutz was now digging his key into the lock and opening the door himself.

With a swift click the door unlocked and his face appeared at the door, grim and yet also... dramatically appealed?.. Makayla only froze from her position at his desk and in his seat while Mariah instantly hid her phone.

Alasia sat as still as a rock... on the floor though.

Humphrey couldn't help but hold in a chuckle at this sight though... and yet he still wondered why Mr. Wagenshutz' anger didn't go off...

The teacher glanced around the room sarcastically, looking for the suspect. "Alrighty... who did it?" he questioned the class with a smug and yet sarcastic look. He paused as he now stood over Alasia's stiff body, her body trying not to shake so much from her silent outbursts of laughter she was trying to hold in.

"Hmmm..." Mr. Wagenshutz dragged it out, before bending down and giving Alasia a bleak look. "I'll bet all of my life savings." Was all he had to say before Makayla, Alasia and the rest to all burst into giddy laughter.

"Aww man how did you figure it out?" Alasia got to her paws now, with a trying look.

Mr. Wagenshutz paced the room a bit before answering though. "Hmm.. gee I don't know.. All i had to do was use the obvious. it's as if asking someone what's one plus one" he dramatically explained.

Makayla at that moment sat up straighter in his seat and nodded at him from afar. "What is it? The answer?" She asked defiantly, making Mr. Wagenshutz give her a look of, 'Oooookaaaay?...' he then looked her straight in the eye and answered "Two."

"Naw, naw you wrong! it's eleven!" Makayla yelled back getting tons of 'OOOHHHS!' from those like Jimmy and Christopher and especially from the rest of the Squad.

Mr. Wagenshutz only scoffed. "very mature Makayla"

but Makayla just kept going. "That's not my name teach. It's Makaykay" She corrected getting some more cheezy laughs from the other student wolves.

"Oh whatever!" he replied sarcastically.

Humphrey all this time only couldn't help but laugh himself at these 'ways'. he didn't know how, but like always it seemed to him that the Squad just had it made. They were always on top. They were always so... so.. Cool somehow. Also he couldn't understand why every teacher just loved them like they did. How Mr. Wagenshutz hadn't gotten angry or the slightest annoyed over them... And yet, he could see why...

"Alright, alright. Class has started" Mr. Wagenshutz finally hushed the class now, getting serious... though he suddenly stopped dead in his words as he began looking around more now. "Hmm... I thought we were missing someone.. has anyone seen Imani? Where is she?" Mr. Wagenshutz asked, quite disdainfully for Imani other than Makayla and Alasia was the most talkative wolf you'd ever meet...

Makayla instantly answered this now, ears forward. "Oh she's not here today."

Humphrey though took it as a lie. He could have sworn he saw Imani today!...

Mr. Wagenshutz only nodded, taking her word. "Okay, alright... how about we start off with prayer this evening. Course that's what we do everyday" he then began, getting a few chuckles and looks from Peyton and Alasia.

"Anyone have any prayer requests? Because actually, my mom yesterday-" Mr. Wagenshutz began but was stopped dead in his sentence when there came a knock on the door.

Makayla tensed with devious laughter from in the back.

Mr. Wagenshutz only raised an eyebrow though at the door. "I wonder..." he then glanced back at Makayla and then the door, and then stepped forward to open it... revealing none other than... Imani.

"Well, well well..." Was all he had to say as Makayla began laughing and smirking from in the back.

Imani only swept by the onstaring teacher to her desk, bracelets, beads, necklaces, and other accessories rustling with noise as she walked. "Sorry i'm late" Was her pathetic excuse, though Humphrey couldn't help but admire her. Just like Kate with her interest in Peyton, Humphrey couldn't help but think that Imani was one of the prettiest wolves. She had the best personality as well...

Imani was the one who normally did the talking in class, and she had these beautiful long black weaves for her mane/hair style along with some red highlights within every other strand.

"...Misses Makayla told me that you were absent" Mr. Wagenshutz gave Makayla a look now, irritation finally starting to overcome his dramatic sense of humor now.

Imani raised an eyebrow. "Did she?"

"Sure did" Makayla answered without hesitation.

This only seemed to bug Mr. Wagenshutz some more. "Well next time you say someone's absent, and their not... Your gonna be the one absent from this class" Mr. Wagenshutz then snapped, with a warning tone.

A few "ooos" came from only the other Squad members. Not any other soul would dare make fun of Makayla on the spot though.

Makayla only grinned at this. "Ehy, I'm sure Mrs. Tyree would love to catch up with me. We haven't spoken for a while" She shrugged.

"Well you might be seeing her today if you don't stop." Mr. Wagenshutz growled lowly before finally continuing on with class, Humphrey and the normal students still sitting upright in their seats. Nobody whatsoever other than the Cool Kids, talked within this class of sixth period Bible... and you can see why.

* * *

**Next up is chapter 11!**


	11. Chapter 11: Peyton & Imani

**The-AO-Squad: School Wars book #2/chapter11**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

* * *

After that came Study Hall finally. Of course Humphrey never failed to tell Kate of the things the Cool Kids or the 'Squad' he should say had been doing in Bible to tease and simply just have fun with Mr. Wagenshutz.

Kate had only sighed and nodded, for once wishing that she too could have been in Humphrey's sixth period Bible class or at least gotten a Cool Kid in another class. Sure she had gotten Alasia and Jayla but she wanted more on the others too like Imani and Makayla. And especially Peyton.

Soon though the two wouldn't always be in Study Hall, seeming of Electives. In fact, tomorrow was when the wolf students would get their papers back showing which electives they had or hadn't accustomed, or achieved to get.

Kate and Humphrey were the least excited, and yet tales from Discipleship began interesting them more and more, until finally they were even wishing that some Cool Kids might show up in there, which most likely they would.. hopefully.

* * *

Once they had gotten hope, eaten, showered, and were ready for bed, firstly like always they shut their door and turned off the lights. This trick always helped to make it seem as if they were always asleep. (Me and my sis share the same room, therefore so does Kate and Humphrey)

The room was dark and quiet now except for the soft christian music coming from their radio on their large nightstand. Moonlight filtered in from the blinds and although it was dark, he two could easily see each other's silhouette as well as their faces and expressions through the dark. Their eyes had just learned and accustomed to the darkening voids of the world overtime so easily..

Humphrey and Kate both sat up within their beds, sometimes looking at one another or either looking around the room. Each were lost in their own thoughts. Humphrey's mind was still focused back on the night he had asked Kate on who she was most intimidated by of the Cool Kids. Her answer had been Peyton.

_But why her exactly?... When there were others like Makayla_

Makayla seemed quite scary to Humphrey no doubt, but then there was Imani. She was his top intimidator.

He then couldn't help but ask Kate once more, breaking the silence finally. "S-So... Why Peyton exactly?"

Kate's eyes flew to him with question and yet also slight anxiety from the name.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

Humphrey blinked. "Peyton's the scariest to you huh?..." He began again now, but not in a questioning manner. Kate sighed at this but then nodded. "Y-yeah... she's always been that way to me somehow.." She went on. (note: tbt, we weren't new to this school. I just did that for the plot. sorry for confusion _ So in this next scene I'm gonna act like we aren't new to this school, due to the facts that well, we aren't. Questions? please PM us c:)

"Hmm?" Humphrey pressed on.

Kate hesitated before starting now though, remembering more on Peyton from last year now. She had had Peyton in her seventh grade Bible class last year and yet she 'still' had already been intimidating back then... but not as much as she was now.

"Well like last year one time there was an incident outside of our class room. It was study hall at that time and I had a very small Study hall with only about three kids in there, due to all of the electives. There was Me, Maria (Marr-ee-uh), Makayla, and Peyton. That was about it usually. Anyways.." Kate swallowed as she went on, remembering her past so clearly.

"I was trying to listen, or eavesdrop on what the teachers were talking about outside and when i did, i guess i happened to be staring at Peyton. You know, unintentionally of course but she at that moment stopped and looked at me with this look..." Kate paused. "And she said 'Why are you staring at me?' with a tone that struck me. I only told her I was sorry, and that i didn't mean to be staring... I-I just wanted to listen to the teachers outside" Kate finished her little story, quite humiliated now as it all came back to her at once.

Humphrey only nodded, understandingly. "Yeah... me, well... I think Imani is just so creative and fun... I had her in my History class last year and she was always so funny! And this one time, oh! It was the best!... okay so everyone is laughing about this thing I guess, or joke Mr. Sanders (7th grade history teacher last year) made up and finally when everyone stops laughing, Philip is the only one still going on about it" Humphrey begins, giving a smug look at the thought of Philip. Philip was the lowest kid in school. Ugliest at that too, by the way.

"Anyways, Imani finally turns and says, really loudly, 'Shut up Philip!' making Mr. Sanders even chuckle before saying 'be nice kids'..." Humphrey finished, with a sparkle in his eyes from the memory. "Still, though he laughed about it, because he probably thought Philip was stupid too!" Humphrey chuckled, making Kate laugh too.

"But yeah..." the two trailed off now, lost in their memorable times...

Kate then finally lifted her head now, eyes glowing with determination. "B-but... i-it feels different this year" She suddenly begins now, making Humphrey look up too.

"it's like... everything has changed. Our people are.. different people. they're not who they used to be" Kate went on, wondering if Humphrey understood her and he did just that.

"exactly!" He breathed. "I-it's like... we all... I don't know..." he did know truthfully, but he didn't want to say it... and yet he did. "it's like we all.. matured some how..." he finally then slowly came out with it.

Kate nodded though, still knowingly. But she then shook her head. she didn't want to get into this mess... She'd rather be back on the topic with Peyton and Imani.

She cleared her throat now. "W-Well... yeah..." She then breathed. "But Peyton is just so amazing somehow to me... the way she does her hair/mane... and her fur color looks great as well as just her attitude and personality" Kate admitted. "If I could be friends with anyone it would be her" She then sighed sorrowfully, knowing that wish would never come true.

Humphrey agreed instantly. "yes! I've always wanted to be Imani's friend... she's so popular, and on top... and me?... Well I'd never stand a chance against those like Makayla" He muttered making Kate only give him a look through the darkness. "Makayla? What does she have to do with Imani?" Kate then couldn't help but ask.

Humphrey stared blankly at her before replying. "They're best friends!..." He explained, making Kate give an 'Ohh, right, right'.

After a few more moments Humphrey then looked back at her. "Who is Peyton's best friend?" he asked now.

Kate shrugged. "Either Lucy or Jayla... They do everything together" Kate muttered, though she knew Peyton was also very close to Imani and Makayla as well as Alasia as well. They all seemed like BFFs... because they were duh. They were the Squad.

"Well, when Imani and Peyton do things together it's like the best" he then smiled, making her smile back. "Yeah, I bet it would seem" Kate agreed.

Kate pondered for a moment as she studied the two harder now. Peyton and Imani also shared lockers right beside each other, and right on the end too.

_Hmm... I'd love to hear more on Peyton as well as the other Squad members within Bible... yeah... But to make sure nobody knows who we're ever talking about we could always use their first letter within their name..._

She began trying this over and over in her head and surely knew it would work. Like for instance if she or Humphrey ever had to talk about Makayla, they would say 'M'. Or 'L' or Lucy and 'P' for Peyton as well as 'I' for Imani. perfect! Nobody would guess their language or who they were referring too...

She then told Humphrey of the idea, and he totally agreed, saying it was a marvelous idea. And after a little while later, Humphrey then suggested something newer and grander. "Hmm... Since I like Imani and you like Peyton... we could put their letters together and we could call them 'PI'!" Humphrey suddenly advised now, making Kate beam. "ooh nice!" She confirmed.

Humphrey really liked this idea, for it would refer to the two being a symbol of best friends together. PI(as in pronouncing Pie).

"PI for life" he then muttered, making Kate mutter in back through the darkness gleefully. She then couldn't help but glance out the darkened window. "Someday it would be great to become friends with them... all of them" She then began now.

"Yeah..." Humphrey agreed, though a dark thought still buzzed madly within his mind. The lie.

_What if they ever found out?... Peyton had already asked if we would think about trying out... this isn't good... sure, we weren't too shabby when we used to play for Wreckteams but that was what, 4 years ago?... this is now... Who knows how good we can play!..._

With one sigh, he hoped with all the hope in the world that he and Kate would never reveal their secret... that would just be too much to bare.

* * *

**Next is chapter 12! :D do enjoy and thanks for reading so far!**


End file.
